Legend of Korra and Kopa
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Kopa, the son of Nala and Simba, had been missing for years. Upon his return back to his home he finds a horrible site, something he believed to only happen in his unforgiving nightmares. Now he must find the new Avatar and protect her throughout her journey, like his father had done before. Will Kopa be able to fulfill his destiny? Or will his past stop him in his tracks.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Korra and Kopa: Prologue**

It was cold and windy that night, a night in which a blue-eyed lion will never forget. The golden lion was walking through the forest when he heard a horrible scream. The lion stopped dead in his tracks trying to find the direction of the scream. He then heard another sound, a roar it seemed, coming from the same direction that the last scream was heard. The golden lion dashed off in the direction of the scream and roar. He hid himself first before fully revealing himself, for fear it may have been a trap. He looked over the scene and were shocked at what he found. Making sure who or whatever had done this was no longer there, he came out of the bushes and ran to the side of another lion with the same gold fur and red mane that he had.

"F..Fa..Father?" the young lion said as he approached the body. There was no answer from the older lion, not even a sign of life. Tears began filling his ocean blue eyes as he saw his father's body. It had been, bruised, and bloodied, the young lion tried to take it all in but was having a hard time dealing with the idea that his father was truly gone.

"..Kopa…is that you?" a voice called out to him.

Kopa turned to find Aang, the Avatar, laying on the ground with about the same type of wounds as his father. Kopa quickly ran to his side and put his head down close to Aang's face. This caused the Avatar to smile at the young lion.

"Kopa…our time is up… you must find the new Avatar and fulfill your duty, as your father has done for me. "

"Aang don't talk like that. You can pull through this. The world still needs you Aang and so does Katara. Not to mention your kids Aang. What about them?"

"I'm afraid it is my time my young friend. You have always been good to me. You are just like your father. "

"Aang…no"

"Go Kopa, to the South Pole. There you will find the new Avatar. Her name will be Korra. Protect her well Kopa."

With that the Avatar closed his eyes forever leaving the young lion all alone. Kopa looked around trying to understand what was going on, if it was real or just a horrible nightmare. However, Kopa new in his heart that it was not a nightmare, but the harsh reality.

Kopa then raced off into the forest, heading for the South Pole to find the new Avatar. With only one question in the back of his mind. Who would do such a thing to a kind man and a loving lion?


	2. The Beginning

**The Legend of Korra and Kopa Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It has been a couple of years since the passing of Avatar Aang and his lion Simba. The night still haunts Kopa to this very day. Though Kopa was able to push aside the memories to make it to the South Pole. There he had arrived the day of Korra's birth and he knew exactly where she was. Something clicked in him and told him exactly where she was. Since that day he kept a silent vigil of the hut, waiting for the day when they would look for her.

It was that night when it happened. Kopa had kept a watch out on top of his cliff, just above the hut, where Korra had been living. A snowstorm had blown in that night, which was no surprise to Kopa, since it happened almost every night down here. Then Kopa heard something coming from the distance.

"Do you think this could truly be the Avatar?"

"Don't know we have seen several that have claimed to be the Avatar. It is sad how many people will fake something so special."

"Well what do you expect? It's not going to be easy to find the next Avatar. Seeing how not a lot of us know about how to truly identify them, since it hasn't been done in almost 200 years."

That was when Kopa decided to give the poor old men a little hint. He let out a loud roar, drawing their attention.

"Look there! It's a lion! Do you think that is a sign that this is truly the new Avatar?"

"Could be, after all remember that Aang always had Simba around."

"Not to mention Aang had said before that an Avatar always had a lion at their side."

The men continued on as the lion watched them enter the house. Kopa then decided to get a closer look and ran down to the hut. When he got to the window he saw the men inside with Korra's mother and father. That was then that Kopa had finally recognized who the men were from. They were from the group called the White Lotus. Aang and Simba had been a part of their affairs. So it was no wonder that they were the ones that are looking for the new Avatar.

"We are happy to let you know that your search is over." said Korra's mother.

"And how do you know that your daughter is the Avatar?" One of the White Lotus asked.

"Well since Korra was born we have noticed a lion around here and he has always watched over this hut and seems like he watches over Korra as well. And if that doesn't convince you then let Korra show you. Korra honey get in here."

As an answer to her mother's calls she brought down the wall of the hut and yelled out something rather cute that made Kopa chuckle a little.

"I'm the Avatar and you better deal with it!" she shouted. Then she began bending 3 different elements at that time. Showing her guests what she could do and proved that she was truly the Avatar.

The three men looked at each other with a little worry in their faces but then showed they were glad that they had finally found the Avatar.

With that Kopa ran over to his cliff and turned to find the White Lotus heading out of the hut. This was truly the beginning of the new life of an Avatar and Kopa as her protector. With that thought in Kopa's mind he left out a mighty roar that rang throughout the South Pole. Which cause a lot of people to stop in their tracks and look up to the sky.


End file.
